


Pool

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [11]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Sometimes you can't resist joining in and cooling off. Sensory prompt 96- Another person touching your skin with cold hands.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Pool

Heinz wiped the sweat off his forehead.

He watched as the platypus swam around the swimming pool. Perry seemed joyous and refreshed. It wasn't something he could blame him for. That day _did_ make them feel like turkeys in an oven, that he knew. In fact, he could go in right after him if he wanted to.

Perry swam up to him and grabbed one of his hands with his little paws. Despite his arms being made of titanium, he could feel his cold and wet touch. It was chilling, yet it was nice compared to the heat he was feeling. The only downside to having artificial arms was that it didn't transfer the cold from his wrists to the rest of his body. Electricity ran through from his arm to the platypus's paws. Perry smirked. Heinz smiled right back at him.

However, much to his surprise, Heinz was dragged down onto the water, going underwater with him.

"Curse you-" He stopped in the middle of signing. "Actually, bless you Perry the Platypus."


End file.
